Atomic Strike
by cookiespott
Summary: When Sonic suddenly passes out whilst talking to his friend, Miles 'Tails' Prower, he finds out that Dr. Robotnik, or 'Doctor Eggman' as others call him, has created a new machine that merges two people together, he gets merged with Shadow The Hedgehog and has to deal with his rival being part of him. Inspired by 'Suite Life On Deck Movie'.


Atomic Strike Chapter One - Boredom

"It's so boring, huh Tails?" A blue hedgehog told his best friend, Miles Prower, or 'Tails' as others call him due to his unique two tails. "In fact, it's so quiet and boring, that I'd say ol' Egghead's cooking something massive up."

"Hey Sonic," Tails asked. "I'll see you soon."

"Whatd'ya mean?" Sonic asked, completely clueless. "Tails, you're not going anyw-" suddenly something hit his head and he passed out.

* * *

Sonic came to, his head throbbing a bit considering the circumstances. His arms and legs were a tad stiff. How long had he been out for? An hour? Two hours? A week? He felt his eye muscles coming as well. He slowly opened his eyes to find he was strapped on a table. He guessed this was just Tails playing a trick. He noticed some crazy contraption above him, which seemed like a laser of some sort.

"Eggman, this ain't funny!" Sonic shouted as the doctor himself appeared in front of him.

"Why, hello there, [i]Sonic[/i]," Dr. Robotnik, or Eggman to some, said, emphasising the hedgehog's name. "I'm going to try a little thing out on you today." He looked towards another table, where another hedgehog, which was a black colour, was unconscious, also strapped down. Sonic frowned at this. What was he going to do?

"Shadow?!" He asked. Then the doctor pressed a button on a large control pad and the laser lit up. Sonic noticed it went to Shadow first. It looked like an outline of Shadow was appearing, and was floating towards him.

"I've made a new invention that merges two people together as long as they have a spirit," Dr. Robotnik explained. "And I'm trying it out on you and Shadow." Sonic gritted his teeth together as the 'spirit' started to float down slowly into his body. The last thing he saw before he passed out again was a dark blue light all around him, and the pain of the spirit disintegrating into him.

* * *

"Sonic?!" Tails shouted as he was walking all around Central City, calling his friend's name. "Sonic, where are you?!"

"Sonikku!" Amy Rose, a pink hedgehog that was head over heels for Sonic, and his self-proclaimed girlfriend, shouted. She knew all too well that 'Sonikku' was Sonic's Japanese name, but old habits die hard. "Sonikku, where are you, Sonikku?!"

"There's no sign of him, Amy," Tails said sadly. "I don't even think he's anywhere around here!"

"Should I turn on my 'Sonic Radar' ability-thing I have?" Amy asked.

"No," Tails replied. "I don't need your 'crazy mode' on whilst we do this, because then you think Silver and Shadow are Sonic." A flash was coming from a nearby forest atop a hill, as well as mumbled shouting , strange sounds and a familiar voice:

"Eggman, stop!"

"That's Sonic!" Tails said, alarmed by this. "What's going on?"

"Tails," Amy began. "I think that [i]EGGMAN[/i]'s doing something to [i]SONIC[/i] this time!"

"Hang on," Tails said as he spun his two tails, making him fly. Amy tugged his leg.

"I want to go too," she demanded. "If he [i]IS[/i] doing something terrible to Sonic, then I should come and help him!" The two ran off through the forest to a clearing full of spotty eggs.

"Why are Chao eggs here?" Tails asked. He climbed over the rather tall fencing that was strangely surrounding all the eggs. He jumped onto the ground. Suddenly the fencing started glowing red and he quickly grabbed a few eggs.

"Amy," he shouted over the beeping going on. "Get over here and grab some eggs!" Amy jumped over by using her Piko Piko hammer, and took a few eggs also. The two jumped out and they ran deeper into the forest, which seemed to be turning into a swamp by the looks of it. They sat down by the swamp and noticed the Chao eggs had hatched. One had an ordinary Chao in. Another had a yellow Chao with big ears, like Tails. Another looked like Sonic, another like Amy. The last hadn't hatched, so Tails stuffed it away in a small fur pocket on his waist.

"We better be going," Tails said. "Who knows what Eggman could be doing to Sonic?" Amy replied with a simple nod of her head and they were off again.

* * *

When Sonic woke up, he had the most ear splitting headache anyone could have. He then remembered what Dr. Eggman had told him earlier. He looked down at himself; he was still strapped to the table, like before. But he was a darker blue colour than before. He had small red sparks coming off him, with barely any blue sparks at all. He tried to speak, but nothing came out. He was trying to keep his pride and independence by not shouting for help. How could he? He had no way of doing so anyway.

'I'm gonna get that egghead,' Sonic thought. 'And I'm gonna get him hard.' Then his throat felt a bit less 'parched' and he tried to speak. His voice was a bit lower than before, which was a shock to him.

"Eggman!" He shouted. "Let me go, now!" An old windowpane was hung in front of him.

"Take a good look at yourself now, Sonic!" The doctor said from an unknown area before gloating, and then his voice fading away. Sonic jumped in shock at the face in front of him. He had never seen this face before. The eyes were an orange ish colour. He had two spikes that were facing upwards, like Shadows' spikes. Then Sonic realised. Shadow was a part of him now.

"What," Sonic asked. "What did you do to us?!" The doctor never replied. The straps came undone on Sonic's wrists and ankles. He ran off from where he was, just to crash straight into a wall. He must have been going twice as fast as he was used to, which was strange for him. Don't get him wrong, he loves going fast n' all, but he's only used to going at a certain speed, and to go this fast; he can't handle it as quick as he could with a speed he normally goes at. He just decided to walk out the door instead.


End file.
